1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus with a display for selectively indicating sheet number data and magnification data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional copying apparatus for copying an original image in an equal-size, reduction, or enlargement mode comprises a separate magnification display for indicating a magnification in addition to a sheet number display.
Since the magnification display is arranged separately from the sheet number display, the operation panel is consequently large. These displays and a control means thereof cause an increase in total cost.
In order to eliminate the above disadvantage, a conventional single display is proposed to selectively display sheet number data and magnification data. However, an additional key (e.g., a zoom magnification indication key) is used to selectively indicate sheet number data or magnification data.
According to the arrangement as described above, the additional key must be arranged to indicate a magnification, and complicated operations are required. In addition, the additional key requires additional space and cost.
In a conventional copying apparatus, a mode indicator unit is arranged separately from a display to indicate which data is currently displayed. Therefore, it is difficult for an operator to judge whether the currently indicated content is sheet number data or magnification data, resulting in inconvenience.